Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display screen comprising organic light-emitting diodes, particularly a display screen for a head-up display.
Description of the Related Art
Head-up displays, also known as HUDs, are augmented reality display systems which enable to integrate visual information in a real scene seen by an observer. In practice, such systems may be placed in a helmet visor, in the cockpit of a plane, or in the interior of a vehicle. They are thus positioned at a short distance from the user's eyes, for example, a few centimeters or tens of centimeters away.
The visual information is provided by a display screen. Conventionally, it is a cathode-ray tube screen. The current tendency is to replace the cathode-ray tube screens of head-up displays with matrix display screens of smaller bulk. It would be desirable to be able to use organic light-emitting diode matrix display screens which comprise display pixels arranged in rows and in columns.
However, in a head-up display, the display screen should be capable of providing a luminance of at least 70,000 candelas per square meter. This may correspond to currents having excessive intensities, incompatible with the proper operation of conventional organic light-emitting diode display screens.